


历史重演

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	历史重演

里昂的拥抱对艾达来说就是罂粟。

尤其是一场酣畅淋漓的「床上运动」之后，里昂会在高潮尽头紧紧抱着艾达。在她的逻辑里，艾达本以为自己会讨厌这样奇怪的习惯，可里昂是个例外，尽管他满是汗水的拥抱让她像被迫尽了空气般窒息，却又让她感觉到存在的真实。

当艾达在结束后不着寸缕地全身绵软瘫在床上，喘息还未平复，里昂轻柔地拨开了她眼前被汗水浸透的黑色短发，吻掉了即将滑落到她眼里的汗珠。

“you good?”里昂许久未见艾达，所以一触即燃，或许也是一样原因，往日在床事上很少热情迎合自己的艾达，今日格外主动，以至于里昂差点撑不到基础时长就「丢盔卸甲」。

里昂从艾达的喘息就能听出来她到了哪个程度。

“couldn’t be better.”艾达的呼吸逐渐平复，可她的身体暂时还未苏醒。尽管艾达多年来的体能训练和健身房风雨无阻的出勤率，让她在床上还没到「浑身被拆散」的程度，但她的身体无法隐藏那个当下对里昂的渴望和急需得到的满足。

皮肤下的床单带着潮气，像是里昂浴后没擦干身体就躺在床上打了个滚。艾达知道自己身下是一片凌乱濡湿，可她不打算现在撑起身体清理，甚至懒得伸手抽出里昂之前垫在她腰后的枕头。

里昂侧头注视她的视线炽热，烫得艾达也转过头回望着他。她的亚裔面孔在好莱坞本就显眼，一双琥珀色的瞳孔在庞大的影院荧幕上，像是黑夜里的夜明珠一样熠熠生辉。她看着里昂的眼里像是蒙上了一层流动的水光，让他爱得发狂。

不论在床下还是床上，里昂的温柔和体贴20年来始终如一。他冲她笑了笑，起身将艾达抱到了浴室，艾达也轻轻顺从靠在他的怀里，彼此紧贴着对方的肌肤，好像他们天生即为一体。

她喜欢表里如一的人，她喜欢里昂。

当然，艾达不会因为喜欢里昂，就一边倒的赞赏他，虽然她在采访和杂志上并不是这么做的。

在艾达和里昂进组的第一个晚上就滚上了床单之后，他们在情欲退潮，找回了理智后，才发现他们已经登上了一步注定走向了脱轨失控的列车。

“所以，我们接下来要怎么办？”里昂从地上捡起了自己的白色T恤套在了身上，随即在她床边坐下的时候，艾达斜倚床上随着床垫震动了一下，身旁有些微微塌陷倾向了一边。

艾达心想：我他妈怎么知道？

她刚想开口把这个菜鸟的蠢问题反呛回去，可是抬头四目交汇的瞬间，她看见里昂澄澈而认真的眼光，不知怎么，她想好的话一句也说不出口。

艾达不停在心里劝说自己，她不怯于承认自己第一次一夜情，和同剧组的男主角里昂不明就里睡到了一起。里昂自愿且十分配合地和自己滚到了床上，这可不是她一个人就能成事儿的。成年人必经之路的一夜情缘而已，告诉他不必当真，他一定能理解的。

但为什么他看起来对此非常认真，以至于她自己也想有点当真。

说实在的，如果里昂在床上游刃有余，艾达还能欺骗自己一定是喜欢他取悦女人的娴熟技巧，可里昂第一次的技术实在不怎么样，艾达对此时不受控制的心跳和慌乱，根本找不到一个合理的解释，她有些绝望的闭上了眼睛，叹了一口气。

他们甚至都没有喝酒。

她深思熟虑时，总会习惯性皱眉低侧着头，眼前凌乱的发丝遮住了她的部分目光，这让她的表情看上去有些不开心。里昂在这样的沉默下，开始担心自己是不是说错了话或者做错了什么事。

可他心里清楚知道，自己唯一可能做错的事情，就是进组第一天和女主角睡在了一起。

这说出来真是挺难为情的，里昂可没想过进组第一天拍戏不仅贡献出了初吻，还有初夜，给了同一个女人。

“我们……”艾达和里昂同时下定决心，异口同声地打破了沉默，话刚说出口就默契地的没了下句。

“我们该假装无事发生吗？”里昂和艾达同时在心里这样问自己。

可这不是他们想要的结果。

“这是我们之间的秘密。”考虑到接下来还有一段漫长时间的拍摄，艾达认为三缄其口才是目前最好的办法。虽然她知道这其实不算丑闻，甚至算不上什么大事，但目前他们谁都说不好，这部电影最后会是一场盛大的成功或是令人难堪的惨败。

至少目前，她不能为此负责，或者说，里昂也不能。

所幸，里昂还不算被彻底冲昏了头，他听完艾达理智得像他的经纪人一样的分析，半点错都挑不出来，就这样点头同意后便准备离开。

临走时，艾达叫住了他，对他说了一句：“We are counting on you.”

里昂回头看了看她扬着脸注视自己的模样，给了她一个带着阳光味道的笑：

“I know.”

可艾达显然高估了自己和里昂保守秘密的能力。尤其是里昂，就算他信誓旦旦，口风严实也会在举手投足间流露出来对艾达不自觉的亲近，因为在艾达看来，里昂的每个毛孔都散发着穿帮露馅的气息。

虽然第二天的拍摄还是照常进行，原本大家都为里昂感到担心的吻戏，意外一次性就过了关，可里昂却在和艾达的对手戏卡住了几次台词。

当然，这在拍摄当中是十分常见的，起初大家都没有放在心上，可后来又总觉得哪里不对：因为他们俩每结束一场对手戏，男孩总是偷偷自己在一旁松了一大口气，女孩总是面无表情地在戏服上擦手汗。

鬼知道为什么每到对手戏，他们的脑子就像约好了一样，时不时会自动跳回那一晚。

很多年后他们在床上谈及此事，里昂不愿意承认，自己那时的「演技」太差。艾达也不愿意承认，里昂在她眼里的漏洞百出，全是她自己的心理作用。

艾达自认要比里昂演得更不着痕迹，她尽量避免和里昂在片场不必要的接触，保持距离，这对她来说毫无难度。

里昂起初不是很习惯也不是很喜欢艾达对自己的冷处理方式，他不知道艾达究竟在想什么，但至少，她是喜欢自己的。可他当时不得不把更多的精神和注意力专注于电影拍摄，除了维持现状，寻找合适的机会和她谈谈之外，他也想不出更好的应对方法。

那时他还没意识到，从那晚一切变得失控以来，那个女人就像毒药，一点点渗透进他的身体，他的思维。等里昂回神发觉，他已毒入骨髓，无可救药。

拍摄一直紧锣密鼓地进行着，艾达和里昂的拍摄偶有波折，总的来说还算顺利。直到克莱尔•雷德菲尔德加入了剧组拍摄，打破了两人之间费劲心思才勉强维持的平衡和冷静。

因为前期剧本修改问题，剧组一直没有找到合适的女二号角色，直到克里斯举荐了自己的妹妹前来试镜，才比里昂和艾达“迟到”了剧组几天。

当一头红发绑着马尾的克莱尔，高压水枪营造出来的大雨片场中，一身红色内心牛仔热裤，骑着摩托英姿飒爽穿梭自如，连艾达都在心里赞了一句“impressive”。

如果说艾达•王略带神秘、清冷气质的东方面孔像是冰镇过的巴黎气泡水，那么克莱尔•雷德菲尔德这样的美国甜妞更像刚出炉的唐纳滋甜甜圈。

在美国，没什么人能对甜甜圈说不。

导演也曾在和艾达私人谈话中对她提及过，艾达确实演技出众，气质出挑，在一众演员中让人挪不开眼，可过于明显的个人特质会限制将来她选择剧本的空间。

艾达对此心知肚明。

她知道自己不必和什么人比较，但这的确是将来作为演员她永远无法绕开的命题，偏偏这个时候，里昂也突然冒了出来差点打乱了她高度平衡的节奏。

艾达好不容易收拾好自己的胡思乱想，把这些杂念撇到一旁，并决定先全身心投入到这部电影的拍摄中，克莱尔就立刻给她敲响了警钟。

无论是工作还是情感。

克莱尔和艾达的性格迥然不同，无论戏里戏外都工作人员都觉得她很好亲近，包括里昂。

艾达对此一开始并没有什么特别的感觉，直到她端着咖啡坐在监视器，全程观看了里昂和克莱尔隔着铁丝网，在雨里四目相对交谈的戏份。

他们演得很好。

导演很不吝赞美地夸奖了他们，尤其是里昂，相比起初对着艾达宛如小男孩般的手足无措，里昂面对克莱尔的表演更自然也更得心应手。

当克莱尔扶在门框上，注视里昂讲着台词时，隔着屏幕的艾达都觉得，幸亏里昂没碰那铁丝网，否则他可能会被当场电死。

获得鼓励的里昂格外高兴，宛如一只骄傲的小狮子，对艾达笑道：“你觉得如何？”

艾达没有看里昂，对着克莱尔说了一句“挺好”，便放下咖啡跟化妆师走了。

里昂被艾达的无视搞得有些郁闷又摸不着头脑，他皱着眉望着艾达的背影有些出神。克莱尔在他眼前打了一个响指，坏笑着问道：

“你得罪她了？”

里昂又想起了那晚的事，神情看上去略微不自然还带着些许尴尬，他没回答，只是在心里自言自语：

得罪她？我被她睡了好不好？

不知里昂天生就这样傻得可爱，还是艾达自己有些过于敏感了，从克莱尔进组以来，她似乎觉得里昂现在下了戏之后，面对她的时候没有之前那么尴尬和紧张了。

原本艾达应该为了暂时不会和里昂穿帮而感到松了一口气，她也确实如此，可细想起来她觉得这其中还有一层自己说不清道不明的情绪。

总之，不太合她的理智。

一切都按照计划有序的推进，直到里昂在拍摄中，为了保护因为威亚松掉而滑落高台的艾达，很不幸地，受了一些轻伤。

在很长一段时间里，艾达都将此视为自己彻底丢掉理智的起点，而里昂却将此视为自己人生中最幸运的一天。

尽管里昂的伤并不严重，但那片青肿还是让人触目惊心，不得不暂停里昂的拍摄，转而进行艾达和克莱尔单人的部分。

回到酒店休息的里昂，正躺在床上无聊到一遍遍来回切换电视机里的节目。当里昂切到八点档的肥皂剧时，男主角和女主角正在深情拥吻，紧接着躺到了床上，他在这里中断了不停按遥控器的幼稚行径——因为这一幕就和那晚他们所经历的一模一样。

里昂的心像是被扔进了橙汁，甜中裹挟酸涩的味道使他感到既烦躁又隐隐期待着什么。他的眼睛盯着床头的闹钟指针慢慢指向到9点，他却依然什么都没有等来：“她本该来探望我一下，可这女人真的没有良心。”

他刚抬手打翻了闹钟，满脸懊丧地躺在了床上，房门就被敲响了。里昂直觉一定是她，猛的坐起身顾不上拉扯到的肌肉疼痛，冲到门边也来不及去问门外的是谁就立刻打开了房门。

看到了站在门外有些惊愕的艾达。

她没想到里昂会这么快就开了门，毕竟他现在受了伤，但她收敛表情问道：“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”里昂立即侧开身体，让艾达进屋，当她从自己面前走过时，里昂觉得自己闻到了她身上独有的冷冽香味，让他刚刚还躁动的心一下子安静了下来。

她真的有种魔力，让他心跳加速，又能让他平静如水。

艾达收工之后，考虑了很久要不要来看望一下里昂。她的大脑告诉自己，目前的情况看来，这绝对是个糟透了的想法，她还没做出决定，就已经站在了里昂的房门前。或许，她的内心觉得应该来探望一下里昂，不管怎么说，他受伤时因为保护了她自己。

进门之后，艾达的眼神已经四处打量起了里昂的房间：和自己的房间一样的摆设和规格，只是很意外，他的房间并不是想象中像大学里的男孩子那样凌乱。

“看来你有起床气。”

艾达差点踩到了被里昂刚刚打翻在地的可怜的闹钟，她捡起来替里昂摆在床头，调侃地问他： 

“看你开门动作很快，伤应该不严重吧？”

“我还以为你不打算跟我说话了。”里昂却在答非所问。

他没头没脑的回答，让艾达不知该作何反应只能站在原地对里昂眨了眨眼睛。里昂靠近她，低头对她说话的声音里有些委屈：

“我很疼。”

艾达承认，听到里昂这样说时，她的心抖了一下。里昂看着自己的样子，像是大雨天迷路淋湿的小狗，他的脸有些苍白，艾达不假思索就认为那都是因为疼痛，追根究底，这还是因为她自己。

她心中过意不去，愧疚与心疼成了打破艾达最后防线的匕首，她竟然抚上了里昂的脸庞，他的手一样覆上了艾达放在自己脸颊上的手，鬼使神差地一点点凑近了她，直到他们都能感受到彼此开始急促的呼吸。

里昂低垂着眼的时候，睫毛都在微微颤动，他抿着嘴唇在心里提醒自己别再和上次一样咽口水，艾达则在心里不停警告自己立刻推开他，然而她的手脚却不听使唤。

“要我继续吗？” 里昂低语。

“如果我说不，你就会停下吗？”艾达反问。

“I will, but I don’t want to.（我会停下，但我不想这样做）”

艾达一直觉得，不够真诚的人是危险的，一如遇到里昂之前的自己；可太过真诚的人是致命的，正如此时此刻的里昂，他让艾达之前说不出再见，现在更说不出拒绝。

“Then, access granted.（权限通过）”

获准的里昂便立刻贴上了艾达的嘴唇，尽管在片场的吻戏他们亲了很多遍，可那一夜之后，里昂才真正意识到什么叫亲吻，而且，他真的很想念这感觉。

艾达在心里庆幸里昂是个「好学生」，这段时间里他还没忘记怎么接吻。他啜吻着艾达的上唇，她看得出来他有在努力克制隐忍自己的冲动，尽管这很难。里昂不想让自己看起来急不可耐，尤其不想让艾达感到不愉快。

他一手搂过艾达的腰紧紧贴上自己，一手轻轻拂过艾达的下颌线，想要将她的每一丝呼吸都侵占殆尽，里昂不知道自己怎么了，也想不明白这要命的占有欲是从何而来。

这个吻像有一个世纪般漫长，里昂真希望能告诉她这些时间里，他所有对她的想念和困惑。他有很多的话要说，但看到艾达的眼睛，他又不知道该从何说起。

这个吻融进了所有，让他们都能明白。

当艾达意识到自己在这个吻里变得沉迷，离开里昂的嘴唇时，她竟然有些意犹未尽的不舍。里昂抵着自己的额头，那双近在眼前的漂亮蓝眼睛里像是藏了一整条的银河。

里昂认为今天一定是自己的lucky day。

逐渐加重的喘息，让本就在燃烧边缘的两人说话都开始断断续续，他们都对接下来会发生的事情心知肚明。艾达的理智告诉自己，现在停下一切还来得及。

可她却没有喊停。

“留下来过夜吗？”里昂大着胆子将手覆在了艾达的胸前。

“你的伤不疼吗？”艾达的手指划过他身上青紫的部位。

“我现在找到了我的「解药」。”

“先……把话说清楚”艾达显然已经彻底把理智和自己的衣服一起扔到了地上。接着她脱掉里昂的衣服，勉强在喘息中停下说道，“我还是坚持我们私下的行为，必须在剧组内「加密」。”

“所以你今天过来，是早有预谋「乱来」一下就悄然离开？”里昂伸手去解艾达的内衣，望着她的眼神像是着了火。

“正是此意。”

“我甘之如饴。”


End file.
